magic_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Information on Magic
Rundown Elements, also known as Magics, are the bases of Wizards throughout the verse. Magics can be obtained by training and focusing on the user's inner "spirit", or by having it manually unleashed by a being such as Syvion who specializes in unleashing beings' Magic. Every being has the capability to unleash their inner Magic. Magics, upon being unleashed, make the user drastically more powerful and allow the manipulator to manipulate supernatural forces relating to the elements of the universe, which include: *Fire *Lightning *Light *Wind *Earth *Darkness (Shadow) *Water *Nature *Ice Upgraded Magics Magics can also later be improved into "Upgraded Magics" through intense training and having the potential enough to automatically have it unleashed by another. These "Upgraded Magics" are drastically stronger than base Magics and allow the user to manipulate variants of their base Magic. When the user obtains their Upgraded Magic from their base Magic, the base Magic is still kept and they will also have the Upgraded Magic they obtained. An example of an Upgraded Magic is Inferno which comes from Fire and allows the user to manipulate searing blue flames. A list of all the Upgraded Magics, and those that stem from their base Magics are listed as follows: Fire - Inferno, Hell, and Dark Fire; Lightning - Storm, Speed, and Dark Lightning; Light - Solar, Divine, and Dark Light (referred to as Equinox); Wind - Cloud, Gale, and Dark Wind; Earth - Crystal, Metal, and Dark Earth; Darkness - Nightmare, Death, and Dark Darkness (referred to as Complete Darkness); Water - Whirlpool, Steam, and Dark Water (referred to as Maelstrom by some Wizards); Nature - Forest, Life, and Dark Nature; Ice - Glacier, Blizzard, and Dark Ice Dark Magics Base Magics (and possibly even Upgraded Magics) can be infused with the essence of darkness from a Dark Stone to greatly improve the Magic's power, usually beyond that of an Upgraded Magic. However, the new Dark Magic effect will often cause the user to become plagued with corruption and will cause them to lose their senses, driving them into a rage-fueled frenzy which causes them to destroy everything ahead. The effect of Dark Magic is usually ignored and some Wizards tend to just go along with it. However, Dark Stones are extremely hard to find as there are possibly only about a few thousand scattered across all of Earth (with much, much more being scattered across the universe). Fusion Magics Base Magics can be fused together (as well as Upgraded Magics) to form a much, much more powerful combined form of the two Magics which is much stronger than the two Magics ever were separate. This creates a product which is known as a "Fusion Magic". Fusion Magics are generally much more powerful than any normal Upgraded or Dark Magics, and result in something more unique than those as well. Some Fusion Magics are listed as follows (all cannot be posted because there are too many): Fire + Wind = Ash; Water + Fire = Scald; Fire + Ice = Frostfire; Darkness + Light = True Equinox; Wind + Water = Tempest; Water + Nature = Reef Magic Advantages Certain Magics have advantages over other Magics while also being weaker to other Magics. For example, Nature Magic is extremely weak to Fire Magic. Water Magic can be overrode by Lightning Magic, but Water Magic can cancel Fire Magic. Also, if Wizards who both have the same Magic (for example, a Lightning Wizard against another Lightning Wizard) duel each other, they would not be able to harm each other with their Magics. A list of what Magic is superior and weak to another Magic is listed below: Water - Superior to: Fire, Earth | Weak to: Lightning, Nature, Ice (sort of) Fire - Superior to: Nature, Ice (sort of), Wind | Weak to: Earth (sort of), Water, Ice (sort of), Wind Light - Superior to: Darkness | Weak to: Darkness Darkness - Superior to: Light | Weak to: Light Ice - Superior to: Fire (sort of), Water (sort of) | Weak to: Fire Wind - Superior to: Fire | Weak to: Fire Earth - Superior to: Fire (sort of) | Weak to: Water Lightning - Superior to: Water, Wind (sort of) | Weak to: Energy